There exists in the art irons for pressing garments. Typically, with conventional irons a garment is placed on a horizontal surface and the garment is pressed on a single side. These irons may include a button lip which allows for pressing the garment in hard to reach areas such as around buttons. However, these irons suffer from the drawbacks of not being portable, are too heavy to lift for pressing a hanging garment and require an ironing board, can only press one side of the garment, and the size and shape of the soleplate may prevent it from reaching hard to reach areas.
There also exists in the art portable, handheld irons for pressing hanging garments. These irons may also suffer from the drawbacks of the soleplate being sized and shaped improperly to reach hard to reach areas, may not have a button lip for reaching the hard to reach areas, and can't press both sides of the garment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable, handheld iron for quick touch ups that is lightweight, convenient and easy to use, allows clothes to be ironed while still on the clothes hanger without the need for an ironing board, has soleplates that are not too large or improperly shaped to reach hard to get areas, has a button lip for reaching hard to reach areas, can iron both sides of the garment at the same time, and can be converted while traveling to an iron having a single soleplate for ironing in a more conventional manner.